katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Morbucks
Princess Morbucks is a spoiled little girl and a recurring antagonist on The Powerpuff Girls. She is the daughter of King Morbucks. She lives in an enormous manor with her father on the outskirts of the City of Townsville. Her last name is a direct reference to the fact that she is very wealthy. Relationship Veruca Salt The PowerPuff Girls Katie Sandow Quotes "I'll need some milk money for my first day of new school." "(sighing contemptuously) I suppose it'll do" "Hmmm..." "When I'' want to build a skyscraper, my daddy builds me a real one in any city I want." "I only travel first class, on my daddy's private Lear jet." "Ugh! No." "Ewww, no! I do not want to play with your smelly, mangy little rat! Blecch!" "(to PowerPuff Girls and Anti-Pesto) Wow, that was amazing! How did you do that?" "Oh, Well, then, I'm gonna be a Powerpuff Girl too." "What?! You can't just blow me off like some common peon! I'm Princess, and my daddy buys me anything I want! ''I WANNA BE A POWERPUFF GIRL!!!!!!!" "Oh Yeah? (jabbing a finger into wallace's chest and Buttercup's chest) ''Tell that to Batman!" "(''whining) DADDY! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! (crying) My first day of new school and everyone was mean to me! I just wanted to make friends, but everyone ignored me, especially the Powerpuff Girls and Anti-Pesto! Everyone loves the Powerpuff Girls and Anti-Pesto, so I wanted to be a Powerpuff too, but they were being selfish and spoiled and they told me I couldn't! They told me I couldn't! But I wanna! I wanna be a Powerpuff Girl! (throwing herself on floor, pounding and kicking) I wanna, I wanna, I WANNAAA!" "All hail Princess! The newest and best-loved Powerpuff Girl of all time!" "See? I told you I was gonna be a Powerpuff Girl." "Of course you do. It's just like yours, except better." "Why do they get to answer the fancy phone?" "Hey! Wait for me!" "Don't worry, Powerpuff Girls. I'll save you!" "Evildoers, beware the wrath of the Powerpuff Princess! (striking at air) Hai-yah! Hai-yah! Hai-yah!" "DAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYY!!! Daddy, Daddy, it was awful! I was being a good Powerpuff Girl, but they were jealous, and then the man grabbed me and put a bomb on me and everyone laughed at me! (angrily) And it's all YOUR fault, 'cause that super suit you bought me STINKS! (crying) I thought you loved me, but I guess not if all I get is cheap JUNK! A real daddy who really loved his daughter wouldn't care what it cost and... (greedily) Now that's the love I'm talking about." "POWERPUFF GIRRRLS AND ANTI-PESTOOOO!" "All I ever wanted was for everyone to instantly love me as much as they love you. But no! (Her perspective of several kids cowering under their desks.) You turned everyone against me! (Back to her.) You humiliated me! (Her perspective of the girls.) You told me I could never be a Powerpuff Girl! (Back to her.) Well, if I can't be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't be any POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh. I'm sorry. (firing energy beams from hands) We'll take it outside!" "(To Anti-Pesto and The PowerPuff Girls) So! Who said money can't buy superpowers?" "As you can see, my new cybertomic armor increases my speed and strength far above that of your average Powerpuff Girl." "Oh Please." "Talk to a hint." "Let's see. Blaster rays, flight boots, super-strength force fields...I guess with this new suit, the Powerpuff Princess has got you beat all around! (to Blossom, Katie and Gromit )So, Katie, Mutt and Blossom, are you jealous? Are you scared, seeing how easily I thrashed your sisters without even breaking a sweat? Well, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Very well. Prepare to bow to your Princess!" "Huh? Whoooooooaaaaaaaaaa!" "(crying) Why won't you let me be a Powerpuff Girl?" "Why, you - you can't do this to me! I'm the Princess! Do you know who my daddy is? (She is thrown in.) My daddy knows people! And my daddy knows people like money!" "Who you think you are?!" " You think your good." Gallery Char 5177 thumb.jpg Princess mad.jpeg Princess Z.png Princess Morbucks(Himeko Shirogane).gif Princess battlesuit.jpg Himeko love65 resize.jpg Ppgz tv0092-2.jpg Morbucks.jpg Picture 133.jpg Princess Morbucks (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Brats Category:PowerPuff Girls Characters